We are Man and Wife
by watchxxthexsky
Summary: Her life is everything she had prayed for more; her husband is truly in love with her and she has the most beautiful baby boy. LP futurefic, pointless fluff.


I have no idea where this idea came from; I was watching a horror movie marathon and for some freaking odd reason, this cute idea popped up. Yeah, I'm all sorts of crazy. Also, it helped in my avoidance of updating TSITT and FTF. After this, I need to do some serious angst, I'm too much of a fluff ball lately.

And yeah, it's rated M - surprised, much? No honestly - I have more depth than smut and fluff, I promise you all. It's just not at the forefront of my mind right now. It will be soon.

And I actually feel pretty bad for using such a beautiful song for such a naughty fic, but what are you gonna do? LOL.

* * *

_'Cause you are the love of my life  
You are the love of my life  
And now we're man and wife_

"Hey Luke," his wife's voice beckons, "do you have all of Jackson's stuff together?"

Lucas descends the last few steps of their stairway, discreetly rolling his eyes, but answering her question for the fourth time that day. "Yes, dear."

Peyton's head snaps in his direction, her eyes fixed in a dead glare. "There's no reason for that tone, Scott."

He strides over to her, pulling her into his arms, and tilting her back. "Sweetheart, I know you're nervous about Jackson's first night away, I am too - but everything's going to be okay. Now, you've asked me four times in a row, and the answer has not changed. Jack loves his Aunt Brooke, she takes good care of him. Everything will be fine."

Peyton, playing with the buttons on his flannel, nods and breathes out. "I know, I do. He's our baby boy and he's never spent more than five hours away from either of us. What if he starts crying for Teddy the giraffe and Brooke doesn't know - or if he's hungry and she can't hear him, or -"

"Teddy's packed, Brooke has a baby monitor, you know she's in absolute love with her godson, and would never let anything happen to him. Calm down, mommy," he teases.

Peyton leans up to brush her lips against his and lightly slaps his shoulder. "It's not nice to tease your baby momma."

He laughs loudly at the phrase. "Oh babe… never use those two words again, okay?"

He kisses away the cute pout that paints her lips, and when a smile replaces it, he speaks again. "Besides, if we don't give our precious baby boy to Brooke tonight - I don't get to have you - all night long."

As the words reach her ears, she can't stop the shiver that traces up her spine. Jackson is 3 months old now, and Lucas and Peyton have been planning this night for almost that long. After birth, it had taken 6 weeks for Peyton to be cleared to make love with her husband, but between feeding every 3 hours, settling back into a work routine, and countless hours of sleep lost - making love had been nearly impossible. This night had been highly anticipated, to say the least.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the one and only Brooke Davis barging through their door. "Hey Scotts!" She calls out cheerfully.

"Brooke, you're here!"

Brooke raises her eyebrow at her blonde ex boyfriend in bewilderment. "I can say I have never heard you that happy to see me, usually you're annoyed at my constant habit of popping in unannounced."

Lucas laughs joyfully and wraps an arm around the brunette, "Yes, and while this is true, tonight you are granting me a quiet night in with my beautiful wife. I have never been happier to see you, Brooke Davis."

"Oh, naughty!" She smirks in that patented Brooke Davis way, and then turns to look around. "Okay, where's my baby Jack?"

Peyton, who had left the room to retrieve their son, enters back into the kitchen, cooing at her baby. "Guess who's here Jack, Auntie Brooke! Yes, she is - she's here to take you to her place for the night where I'm sure she'll spoil you positively rotten."

Brooke gasps with a smile hinting at her lips, "Me? Never. I don't spoil you baby boy do I?" She asks, lifting the baby into her arms. "No, never. We have strict rules, don't we?" The baby cooed at his aunt, gurgling unintelligible words, clearly happy to be in her presence.

Both parents roll their eyes, not buying into it for a second. Lucas reached back to take his son into his arms for one last moment, dropping sweet kisses onto his cheeks and neck, in return Jackson laughed up at his father, grasping the finger of Lucas's that was closest. "I love you baby boy," he whispers into his son's ear, "I'll miss you. I know you'll be a good boy for Aunt Brooke, and I hope you a have a fun time."

Peyton takes Jackson from her husband, tears shining in her eyes. Brooke gives Lucas a look and he mouths "separation anxiety," which Brooke immediately understands and nods sympathetically.

"I'll miss you Jack, I love you - mommy loves you, okay? We'll see you tomorrow, I promise," she's patting his back and whispering kisses against his shoulder.

"Okay P. Scott, I promise I'll take good care of your precious little guy, everything will be fine."

"I know, I trust you - we trust you Brooke. First night away is a big thing."

"I know, which is why I will have my phone on me at all times, I will call every few hours with updates… everything will be just fine," she soothes, taking the baby and strapping him into his car seat. "But if that look Luke is giving me means anything, I'm guessing he won't be wanting any interruptions, so my calls might have to be limited."

Lucas touches one finger to his nose, and points the other at his friend. "You got it."

Peyton slaps him on the shoulder in a scolding manner. "Lucas, this is our son, she can call as much as she needs to."

When Peyton turns her back to grab the diaper bag, Lucas shakes his head at Brooke, indicating to do the exact opposite; Brooke has to stifle a laugh, but knows she won't be calling much… interrupting something between the two is not something she wants to do… again. She shudders at the thought of having walked in on them once before, hearing it wouldn't be any better.

"Okay Scotts, we are on our way! Get your last goodbyes in," Brooke motioned for both parents to give him one last kiss, before opening the door, and stepping out before calling, "I love you, happy humping!"

"Brooke!" Peyton screams, "Not in front of the baby."

Lucas slides up behind her, arms locking around her waist, and pulling her back into his chest. "Peyt, he's 3 months old, I'm sure he won't be scarred by the word humping."

Peyton, having ignored most of what her husband said, in lieu of watching Brooke back out of the driveway, with her son in tow, nodded distractedly. "Yeah, sure, Luke."

Lucas chuckled but turned her around to face him. "Mrs. Scott, this distracted front isn't going to work for all I've got planned tonight," as he kisses the hollow of her throat.

Peyton closes her eyes, letting herself get lost for a moment, before pulling back, pushing at his chest teasingly. "Oh, you had plans for us tonight?" She points upstairs, backing away slowly, "Because I was just going to take a shower, and then a nap, maybe catch up on some work I've been neglecting, and calling it an early night."

As she was backing away, Lucas was advancing on her. "Oh you were, were you? Hm, no I don't think I can allow that. See, this is the first night in months I have alone with my sexy wife, and I've got big plans."

Peyton slows down and lets him pull her into his arms, not wanting to play around any longer. "Show me, Scott."

His hands go under her thighs, motioning for her to lift up and wrap her legs around him, and once she's secure, he's racing up the stairs. Their laughter can be heard for blocks.

---

Peyton awakes groggily, grasping for some semblance of time. It's still bright outside, so she knows she hasn't completely slept the day away. She turns towards where they keep their alarm clock and hits her face in the center of Lucas's back, causing her to emit a loud groan. "Ouch!"

Lucas turns over, instinctively pulling her into his arms. "Hey baby," he mutters in a sleep-clogged voice.

Peyton's eyes adjust to the light, and then take in their state of dress… or rather undress. Her shirt is unbuttoned and pushed open, and only in panties from the waist down. Lucas is shirtless, and his jeans are unzipped and unbuttoned. Lucas looks at the same time and laughs gruffly, running a hand over his face. "Awesome plans, Luke."

"Shut up, Peyt."

She giggles and kisses his nose, "No really… very sexy seduction, Romeo. 3 months and this is what you planned? You _stud._"

Lucas frowns; he knows she's just joking around but he really had made plans bigger than them making out and groping each other, before falling asleep on top of each other in the middle of foreplay.

Peyton sees this and captures his lips for a soft kiss. "Oh baby, you know I'm just playing. I'm sure you had something amazing planned; I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle and pull her to rest on top of him, running his fingers through her soft blonde tresses. "I know - and it's okay, I fell asleep too. I guess we're going to have to get used to the fact we've got a child now, and sleep is the sexiest option of them all."

"Well, not the sexiest, just the most necessary. We're not spry kids anymore," she taps his nose.

He grabs the finger on his nose and kisses the tip. "Oh yes, that's right, we are 27- very old, might as well resign ourselves to a sexless marriage now."

"I'm glad you said that, I was getting bored with that whole sex thing anyways, glad that's over," she says in a mock serious tone, nodding her head up and down.

As she goes to get off the bed, he gets a sight of those tanned legs and he can feel his mouth actually water. He gently grabs her arm, forcing her back down on top of him. "Oh really? So no more sex, eh?"

She taps her finger against her chin and looks thoughtful, "No, I think we're past that now, I mean with a child and work and other responsibilities, I think we let that part of our lives go."

"Oh is that right," he mumbles against her lips, teasing her by running his closely against hers. He can feel her straining against him, trying to gain contact, but he's relentless, staying a hairsbreadth away, keeping his hands on her back.

She makes the cutest, in his opinion, mewling noise he's ever heard. "What do you want Peyt?"

Her breathing is erratic, "Kiss me Luke."

And who has Lucas Scott ever been to deny Peyton Scott anything? He hadn't been able to when she was a Sawyer, and in the nearly 4 years that she's been a Scott, that fact hasn't changed a lick.

So he kisses her; it's almost as if they're melting into each other, the kiss is that soul-shaking. Her mouth parts to let a moan out, letting him take the opportunity to slip his tongue into her soft mouth, exploring the recesses that he never gets tired of. He kisses her everyday, but right now he physically feels like he needs that taste; he's missed the taste of her. So he pulls her closer, and suddenly his lips are frantically moving against hers; so much so, it takes her breath away, but she's a second behind him, pushing herself closer, and pushing at the top of his jeans, trying to remove them… now.

They part briefly to pull down his jeans and remove the shirt that's barely clinging to her shoulders now. He's happy once again when he discovers that she's braless underneath her top, making him infinitely aroused at the sight. His hands cover her breasts, caressing slowly - her hands make their way down his chest, past his happy trail, until one small hand sneaks inside his boxers, grasping him softly.

She strokes slowly in a pattern that's been well practiced over the years, simultaneously kissing her way down his chest, across his abs. When she reaches his boxers, she looks up at him, a coy smile across her lips. The garment comes off unbearably slow for him, but finds it worth the wait, when her soft lips wrap around him, and all he can feel is heat, and _Peyton_.

His hands twine in her golden lucks that have gone back to curls in recent years - something he is extremely grateful for, they're just her - and closes his eyes tight. Her mouth is working around him in all the right ways, and he's quickly losing control.

With his heart beating at an alarming speed, he opens his eyes and takes in a deep breath, pulling her up so that they can finally be one; seeking out her lips when their eyes meet, he doesn't close his eyes, taking in the sparkling green ; full of love and emotion, for him he realizes - not for the first time - and his heart clenches a little.

Peyton moves herself off and over, laying back against the soft sheets, beckoning him over to her. Not wasting a moment, he's on top of her in mere seconds, whispering kisses against her collarbone, and intertwining his right hand with her left on top of the pillow, next to their heads. His kisses are relentless, and she's almost thrashing with the intense pleasure of it, before she resorts to her own kisses, starting at his throat, all the way up and around to his ear. She bites the flesh gently before whispering, "Make love to me, Luke."

He needs no further guidance from his wife, so without hesitation, he parts her legs and lifts them to wrap around his back, entering the wet heat of her in one smooth motion.

The simultaneous hum that emits their mouths is the only sound to encompass the room, happy to feel each other after so much time apart.

Her legs tighten like a vice around him, and he has no choice but to propel his hips forward, rocking into her at a fast, but steady pace.

The heat stirring between them, the slickness of her skin against his, and the way her nails are scratching his back have him losing control, and he knows that this is almost over, but he needs for her to come with him; it's been months, and he needs her to go over the edge at the same time.

When she feels his hand fly down to the juncture between her thighs, and his practiced, nimble fingers just slightly rubbing against her in a pattern he knows she likes, a familiar moan slips from her mouth into his ears, causing him to groan too.

Millions of tiny moments fly through her head - his impromptu proposal, their wedding vows, the first time they'd made love as man and wife, when she told him she was pregnant and the tender way he'd touched her body after finding out - her life is everything she had prayed for and more. Her husband is truly in love with her, and hitting that spot that feels oh-so-amazing, and she has the most beautiful baby boy on the planet.

Tears spring to her eyes as she feels herself constricting around him. Lucas lowers his head at the same feeling, his emotions getting the best of him - his thrusts pick up pace, and with sweet 'I love you's" they are both falling - so _damn_ hard - into sweet oblivion.

--

After their breathing has slowed, and only tender touches whispered across her bare arms and his bare chest are left, he moves to leave the bed. She whimpers softly and pulls him back to her. "Don't leave, you're warm."

He chuckles and smoothes back her hair. "I have to, because if I don't, you won't get to see this kickass night I have planned for you."

Peyton watches as he dresses, admiring her husband's body, and bites her bottom lip.

"I'm going to run you a bath, and I want you to relax. Then I want you to put your sexiest dress on and come down to have a romantic dinner with your husband. And then I'm going to bring you back up to this bed, and make love to you… all night long."

She pulls the covers up to her chin and giggles like a love stricken teenager, a blush painting her cheeks - it doesn't matter how long she's been with this man, he'll always cause this reaction within her.

She hears the beginnings of a shower, and quickly reaches for the phone to check up on Jackson.

When Lucas enters the room moments later, freshly showered and dressed, he hears Peyton scrambling to get off the phone, and an innocent smile on her face. "You called, didn't you?"

"What?" She asks, playing innocent.

He sits beside her, taking her hand into his, stroking her fingers. "I knew you'd cave. How's our boy?"

Leaning her head against his shoulder, she speaks softly, "He's sleeping soundly with Teddy, hasn't given Brooke any trouble."

"See? I told you everything would be okay."

She kisses his lips and consents, "Yes, Lucas - you were right. You're always right."

"Damn straight. Now, I have the bath running - get your sexy ass in there while I make us some dinner."

Before he can fully leave the room, she calls out to him. "Lucas… I love being your wife."

He smiles and heads back over to plant a kiss on her forehead. "I love being your husband. And I love the life we've created together with our little boy more than anything." He stares deep into her eyes. "Thank you for giving that to me Peyton."

_All the things that you will do  
And now i'm standing next to you  
And darling I will see you through the rest of our lives  
With you beside me I have won  
I'm glad i've waited for so long  
There is no doubt that you are the one for me_

* * *

Cheesefest 08, there you are. Let me know what you think!


End file.
